H0w t0 b3 a H3art Br3ak3r W1th S3cr3ts
by Melody Crossover
Summary: Series of one-shots, always complete but always adding; Secrets are shared and bared, trusting is a serious issue, and everyone is always looking over their shoulders. There's more than one player in this game, so with the cards picked- you better watch out, or you'll get hurt; Read and Review please, thank you.
1. Mucky Ponds: KagomeXLight

**H0w t0 b3 a H3art Br3ak3er W1th S3cr3ts:**

Crossover—Series of One-shots:

**Anime/ Manga:**

**InuYasha/ Death Note**

**(Kagome/ Sango/ Kikyo/ InuYasha/ Sesshoumaru/ Miroku/ Kouga) ****/**** (Light/ Matsuda/ L/ Mello/ Near/ Matt/ Ryuk/ Teru Mikami/ Sayu/ Misa/ Halle Lidner/ Wedy/ Kiyomi Takada)**

Disclaimer: I, Melody Crossover, EveryonesWorstNight, Messed-Up-Jinx, CMH, do NOT UNDER ANY circumstances own these two anime(s)/manga(s). All rights go to their respected owners, all settings, characters, sayings, outfits, scenes, etc. belong to their rightful owners; I do not own the songs this is based off/around of either: _How to be a Heart Breaker_ by _Marina and the Diamonds_ and _Secret _by _The Pierces. (The brief lyrics or sentences before and after the story itself are from my own creative mind so I do claim all rights to those.)_

_Rule Number 1:_ _that you gotta have fun, but baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run.  
__Why do you smile  
Like you have told a secret  
__Rule number 2: just don't get attached to somebody you could lose.  
__Now you're telling lies  
Cause you're the one to keep it__  
__Rule number 3: wear your heart on your cheek—but never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat  
__But no one keeps a secret  
No one keeps a secret__  
__Rule number 4: gotta be looking pure: kiss him goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more…  
__Why when we do our darkest deeds  
Do we tell?_

_They burn in our brains  
Become a living hell_

_Cause everyone tells  
Everyone tells…_

H0w t0 b3 a H3art Br3ak3er W1th S3cr3ts:

**_Don't breathe in, her breath is poison._**

**_Don't be stupid, let her go._**

**_Don't be caught in the middle of her webs._**

**_She's no good to you._**

**_She's using you. _**

**_Using you._**

**_You._**

_(Kagome/ Light)_

_**Mucky Ponds:**_

_Her skin was a rich purple, flowed like silk and felt as velvet (or so he believes.) Her hair swished and swayed in the water, clouded in inky blackness all around that spiraled at odd angles with just the slightest tints of blue that stood out against the dark blue water. Her eyes, oh her stark yellow eyes that didn't match anything and stood out against the dark water. _

_She teased him with her swaying and spirals, but showed her beautiful body that left only little for the imagination. He didn't know how to explain his dream, where he was at. But he was at the bottom of a tube. _

_A really long tube that was at the bottom of an extreme Scientific Centers aquarium. He sat at the bottom of it, on the dirt. It was so big that the water itself wouldn't let the fluorescent lights above to shine down this far. Of course his tube gave off lights so that attracted many strange creatures to him that were hidden and forever captured in this impossible place. _

_She came back again, and swam around his tube. He stared up at her beauty, and strangeness. She wore nothing, didn't need to. She wasn't weighed down by human morals; she wasn't human at all, except for resembling one in the top body portion. _

_But that's where the similarities ended. _

_She rested herself on the bottom of what he was guessing was a salt water tank, but some of the fish looked like freshwater, so he wasn't sure. _

_She stayed on the bottom, staring at him intently. Her pale lips moved, and bubbles escaped. The gills on the side of her neck flexed and un-flexed to try to recapture the escaped oxygen. _

_He had been down there for what seemed like weeks, but he knew it wasn't that long; it was a dream of course. He curled up in on himself; burying his head on his knees as he waited the stale and tasteless dinner that always came at this time. _

_She came back again when he was almost done eating the soup that was brought to him. His dark brown eyes resembling almost red flashed back at her now glowing __blue __eyes. He blinked curiously, and the blue tint in her hair was noticeably gone. He wondered where her yellow eyes went too, but since he couldn't talk to her, he couldn't ask her. _

_She placed her finned hand on the glass, and he scooted over and put his own on there. Their eyes locked for a moment before she swam away quickly. Her blue and black tail with a shark's fin and purple tattoos vanishing quickly in the darkness. He looked up and the small platform was lowered to take him up to another holding cell, where he slept and took care of his "business." It lowered every three hours, and if he didn't get on, he either made a small pile in the dirt, or slept on the other side. _

_As the days went on, he noticed she slowly started to look more human than mercreature. Her hair thinned out, her skin paled and whitened, she grew a nose, and her tail slowly vanished into a pair of legs with dainty feet. Her eyes grew bluer, and the fins slowly vanished from between her fingers and toes. She still had her tattoos though. Purple spirals going up and down her arms, across her prominent chest (that now she wore a piece of seaweed around) and down her sides, wrapping around her hips and around her legs. _

_She placed her hand on the tube again; now almost human looking except for the gills on her neck and the tattoos covering her body, but the gills were disappearing as well. Her eyes showed sadness, longing. She knew she would die if she didn't move up soon, but moving up meant leaving him. _

_And then he would really be alone, possibly forever. The dream was too long, on the same track with the same story, nothing surprising, nothing out of order or character, and he started doubting his own sanity. _

_He breathed on the glass, writing his name backwards towards him, but right towards her. If she could even read that is. _

_Light Yagami__._

_He placed his own hand by her own, and exhaled. Her gills expanded, watching his body move in strange ways. _

_What struck him as odd was the fact that she took on a look that was only Asian, like his own origins. But there was also a hint of European. He wondered what this place was, who she was. Then he knew why she came to him every day since his stay._

_She was studying him, his habits, because she knew this would happen to her one day. And that day was now. _

_She mouthed something, in her own made up language he's assuming, and more bubbles escaped her mouth. She pulled her hands away from the glass, and started floating up, up, and up._

_And it didn't take long for her to disappear into the darkness, just like last time. Just like always. _

_He closed his eyes again and sighed. _

Light's eyes popped open, just like that. His alarm was five minutes from going off, and he just laid in his bed, starring up at the ceiling, trying to make sense of the dream he just had. He had it once before, but when he was younger and reading about mythology and Sirens and Mermaids and that junk, and seriously lacking a mermaid-turned-human.

He stared at the eggshell white walls, then looking towards his own personal little library. Ryuk was nowhere to be found, and then his alarm clock blared.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up, knocking his alarm clock aside and didn't even cringe when it wailed on the ground then silenced. He rubbed the sores and kinks out of his neck and stretched. The gleaming of the Death Note on his desk and his favorite pen caught his attention. But he blinked at it lazily, not yet comprehending how it got out of the top of the desk drawer. He shrugged his shoulders and stood up, grabbing his clothes and heading to the shower, not even taking a second glance at the Death Note.

Maybe today wasn't a day to kill somebody?

He got out twenty minutes later, his pants hanging off his hips and a white shirt covered his chest as he dried his hair with the plush pink towel. He never noticed that they owned a pink towel before, but he guessed it was one of Sayu's personal towels.

He looked towards his desk and paused, completely forgetting that he had left his Death Note out in the open. He frowned when he realized that his pen got moved to cover up the words. He narrowed his eyes and went over to touch the Death Note, every intention of moving it out of people's prying eyes.

But his bedroom door closed.

He jumped and turned around quickly, eyes turned into a glare as his hand was firmly placed over the Death Note.

It was a small woman; she looked young, but was older than him by maybe two years or three. Her slender fingernails were painted a sky blue. Her fingers were small and princess-like, as were her hands. Long skin-tight- black sleeves covered her arms by the wrists, but the top opened up into a wide neck that settled nicely on her shoulders, a blue top settled over the long sleeved shirt.

Her hair was slightly curly and inky black with a tint of blue when the light hit it. Her nose was only slightly upturned; her eyelashes were sooty colored and soft looking. Her chin wasn't pointed but a nice round, her cheeks weren't thin or too chubby, but just the right amount of plush.

She wore black tights and a blue skirt over them, with black sandals, and a small purple spiral ended on her feet.

And her eyes were a startling blue.

Her smile was devilish with pink and inviting lips.

"You might want to take better care of your belongings, Light _Yagami_. Don't want to get into trouble now, do we?" Her voice was soft, sweet, like velvet. Her hair looked like silk.

Ryuk stood behind the woman in the corner, looming over her with his face shadowed and his eerie red eyes trained only on _him. _Not her, _him. Light. _

He glared at her, the mermaid quickly flashing through his mind from the dream before. He blinked and the image went away, and in its place stood an attractive woman that was blocking his door.

She knew about the Death Note, knew his name, there was no way he could kill her. He doesn't even know her name! And it would take a miracle for her to tell him now.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'm Sayu's tutor. She said she left her book in your room- Good thing I told her I would go get it, otherwise there would some _explaining _to do to your sister…" Her smile didn't waver, and she seemed more calculating than him.

He almost smirked though, but then reminded himself that she could be lying. That may not be her real name.

"I would go with: "_Keeping track of everyone who died by Kira's hand, what time, and what type of death they had. You know, for practice for going into the Police Force_." You think she would believe that?" Kagome smiled sweetly now, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she stood away from the door.

Ryuk took a step with her, following her.

"Who are you?" Light growled out, if Sayu found the Death Note it isn't that hard to connect the two, even though Kagome's explanation makes sense. But what if Sayu touched the Death Note? Then what? She'd be able to see Ryuk.

"I told you, Light." She giggled, her shoulders relaxing while his were still tense. Sweat or water slid down his cheek. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, and you can try to kill me-" she stuck her hand out, and he just stared at it. Her smirk returned and she pulled the sleeve of her shirt up, showing him the purple tattoos on her arm. Her eyes glowed slightly. "-But it won't work. Don't get on my bad side, let that be a warning."

She opened the door with Sayu's missing book in her hands, and he blinked wondering how it got there. Once the door closed again with the distant happy shout of: "_Found it_!" coming from the stairway, did Light fall onto the ground, his chair sliding away from him as he stared at the door in complete shock.

Ryuk didn't cackle like he usually did, but he still smirked.

"R-Ryuk… Who was that?"

"Kagome Higurashi, strangest girl you'll ever meet. And the only one you won't be able to get rid of." He grinned and cackled now. "Trust me, I've tried."

Fear struck his heart for a brief moment every time the blasted woman came around the house, smiling those fake smiles that spelled sweetness but turned smug every time her eyes laid on him. But slowly she stopped giving him those smiles that oozed poison and turned soft; she even waved him over one time during her time tutoring.

He was really surprised when Sayu was doing Arithmetic almost without pause: complicated problems, easy problems, it was amazing. Also what was amazing was the part where she didn't smirk at him; give him the knowing looking of knowing something no one else did.

She smiled at him, asking him for inputs of Sayu's troubled spots because sometimes she stuttered over her words and then stopped talking.

So they both became her tutors. When Kagome was around Light gravitated towards the dining room where Sayu and Kagome were always at, he always brought out chips, barbequed and regular for him and Sayu, but one time Kagome stole his entire bag and stuck her tongue out childishly, stating that it was very rude to not offer the guest something.

Sayu snorted and commented that she was a part of the family now, practically lived there since their mother called her in sometimes to clean and help with dinner. Kagome just rolled her eyes.

The TV in the front room was turned on by Ryuk, but of course Sayu couldn't see him so she stared skeptically at the screen. Kagome's smile and friendly demeanor vanished as she glanced at Light, who was watching the screen as criminals popped up onto the TV.

He realized that he had neglected his Kira duties for a few days, and maybe that was why Kagome was being so much nicer to him.

And as he predicted, the next day she turned away from him and finished carrying the dirty laundry down into the laundry room. He furrowed his eyebrows, already missing the happy girl who was teaching his sister simple calculus stuff already.

He slacked off a little bit anyways, getting ready to take the test that would get him into To-Oh— she casually mentioned to Sayu a while ago that that was the college she's going to now, but didn't specify for what.

He wasn't applying to go to To-Oh for her, no; he planned on going there anyways… But having her was just, extra for him he supposed. He couldn't use her, and he couldn't kill her. So he settled with friends because there was no going back now.

Sayu caught sight of her strange tattoos one day; "Kagome, I didn't know you have tattoos. They're beautiful. Why do you cover them up?"

That was the first day Light had ever seen the girl speechless, and she left early that night.

And she didn't come back, explaining to their mother that some things came up and she would be too busy to continue tutoring Sayu.

The only other time Light saw her was at To-Oh, but she was talking with _L_, or the supposed L anyways. Talking to him about something, something serious.

Her eyes connected with his, and he was surprised greatly when he saw that they were yellow, not matching anything around her, standing out greatly.

Just like in his dream.

All the details were there, he knew she looked like the mermaid from his dream, the tattoos proved it.

But just like she left him in the dreams and met him in his day-to-day life, he realized a few weeks after not seeing her again and hearing that she dropped out, that she was leaving him in his real life; with the decision to stop- if he stopped maybe, just maybe she would smile for him again. Or to continue on with his Kira duties and let the dreams become sour and bitter.

And that once pleasant dream now haunted him with the teasingly bitter taste of sweet, sweet love. And sometimes she smiled for him, but her image turned darker, fiercer, and scarier; and just stopping for a day wouldn't change her back, and taking a week off wasn't an option.

Those dreams became nightmares.

And one night she succeeded in breaking the glass and dragging him out with her. Suffocating and scared, her chilling yellow eyes burned their way into his mind.

And when he woke up drenched in sweat. He did all he could to try to get those angry , disappointed, happy, loving, and laughing looks out of his memory. But every memory of them making eye contact, dreams or not, pushed their ways forward, tormenting him. He dreaded sleeping that night.

But he woke up without the nightmares.

And she was gone, even from his dreams; and he knew what she was mouthing to him in his dream all those months ago: "_Kagome_."

**_She's using you._**

**_Using you._**

**_You._**

**_Her breath is poison, don't breathe in._**

**_Her touch is like fire._**

**_But you can't see the burn._**

**_She lodged herself into your mind._**

**_And now you're stuck,_**

**_Now you're trapped._**

_**Just another fish in the great, great big pond.** _


	2. Can't Get Rid of Me: KagomeXSesshoumaru

**H0w t0 b3 a H3art Br3ak3er W1th S3cr3ts:**

Crossover—Series of One-shots:

**Anime/ Manga:**

**InuYasha/ Death Note**

**(Kagome/ Sango/ Kikyo/ InuYasha/ Sesshoumaru/ Miroku/ Kouga) ****/**** (Light/ Matsuda/ L/ Mello/ Near/ Matt/ Ryuk/ Teru Mikami/ Sayu/ Misa/ Halle Lidner/ Wedy/ Kiyomi Takada)**

Disclaimer: I, Melody Crossover, EveryonesWorstNight, Messed-Up-Jinx, CMH, do NOT UNDER ANY circumstances own these two anime(s)/manga(s). All rights go to their respected owners, all settings, characters, sayings, outfits, scenes, etc. belong to their rightful owners; I do not own the songs this is based off/around of either: _How to be a Heart Breaker_ by _Marina and the Diamonds_ and _Secret _by _The Pierces. (The brief lyrics or sentences before and after the story itself are from my own creative mind so I do claim all rights to those.)_

_Rule Number 1:_ _that you gotta have fun, but baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run.  
__Why do you smile  
Like you have told a secret  
__Rule number 2: just don't get attached to somebody you could lose.  
__Now you're telling lies  
Cause you're the one to keep it__  
__Rule number 3: wear your heart on your cheek—but never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat  
__But no one keeps a secret  
No one keeps a secret__  
__Rule number 4: gotta be looking pure: kiss him goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more…  
__Why when we do our darkest deeds  
Do we tell?_

_They burn in our brains  
Become a living hell_

_Cause everyone tells  
Everyone tells…_

H0w t0 b3 a H3art Br3ak3er W1th S3cr3ts:

**_Don't breathe in, her breath is poison._**

**_Don't be stupid, let her go._**

**_Don't be caught in the middle of her webs._**

**_She's no good to you._**

**_She's using you. _**

**_Using you._**

**_You._**

**_(Kagome/ Sesshoumaru)/Light_**

**_Can't Get Rid of Me…_**

Her heels clicked against the sidewalk, her ear-buds firmly placed as her head was bent and she was scrolling on her tablet device walking down the streets. Her fingers flew over the little keys and her fingernails made _'clicking' _sounds as she pressed on the screen. Easily she wove around people, ducking when someone was carrying something too big and almost hit her in the head.

Light continued to trail the girl who went to his high school and got the top marks; well, under _him _of course, but hers were pretty good too, considering since she came out of nowhere and was a year older than himself. Really, she should be out of high school by now, but no. She got put into his class, and while she was pretty popular among everyone, it was all a mask, so she never bothered on going out.

Higurashi, Kagome was a blunt girl, stating her likes and dislikes, not sugarcoating anything for anyone's feelings, told the truth when asked but never stepped out of her way to report to a teacher when someone was lying.

So the teachers learned the hard way to just ask Kagome if someone was lying.

So the only way she was popular was because her "foster-brother(s)" were rich, powerful, and handsome- while she wasn't that bad on the eyes either.

But the only reason why she was popular was because of her looks, her money, and status. Otherwise her brains and intelligence would make her very unpopular, and her cold and distant personality around people she doesn't know.

Fortunately he was one of the only people in the school that she did like, so he got to see her smile and laugh sometimes, it was nice, really nice.

Until she asked why there was a Shinigami hovering around him all the time.

Then he started plotting to kill her.

How would she go? Suicide most likely, she seemed like a depressed person.

She turned around and stood in the middle of the sidewalk, watching above the crowds. He had ducked into an alleyway, and Ryuk was told to follow from the rooftops. He peeked around the corner, furring his eyebrows when he saw that she had a small and purple crescent moon tattoo in the center of her forehead. He was surprised he never saw it before, but then remembered her bangs always covered that part of her forehead, and never moved from all the hairspray keeping them in place.

He brought out a piece of the Death Note, every intention of killing her. He wrote her name, three minutes from that time to go and commit suicide, and then she would be out of his hair forever.

He approached her, smiling sickly sweet and fake as he approached. She raised an eyebrow, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Kagome."

"Light."

Their greeting was tense and he could almost hear the seconds tick by.

Minutes passed by and there she stood. Blinking her bright blue eyes at him-

Wait.

_Red _eyes.

Her eyes were bleeding _red_, her blue irises turning that blood red color as the three minute mark drew in closer, then passed.

"Didn't you have somewhere to be?" Light asked impatiently after standing in a tense silence for four minutes.

Another minute passed before she answered, her voice low and rich instead of the usual high pitched sing-song type of voice she had.

"No, and you can't get rid of me that easily, baka." She hissed, turning away, a scar on her neck flashing him as her hair swept across her back.

Two puncture wounds.

Then he realized where he saw the tattoo before, on the eldest Tashio brother, Sesshoumaru.

Well, fuck. There goes that plan….

**_She's using you._**

**_Using you._**

**_You._**

**_Her breath is poison, don't breathe in._**

**_Her touch is like fire._**

**_But you can't see the burn._**

**_She lodged herself into your mind._**

**_And now you're stuck,_**

**_Now you're trapped._**

_**Just another fish in the great, great big pond.** _


End file.
